


shut my eyes to the song that plays

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Introspection, Mild Painplay, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: Hekate and Persephone begin the journey to the Underworld.





	shut my eyes to the song that plays

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, they don't call her the Dread Queen for nothing. Prompt located [here](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/36680.html?thread=154696#cmt154696) from this [thread](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/36680.html?page=1).
> 
> Also! My understanding of this mythos is very basic, so please no pitchforks and torches. I'd love book/paper recommendations instead.
> 
> (["Buzzcut Season" by Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pstVCGyaUBM))

Between the days where the earth still clings to warmth and finally gives in to winter is when Hekate finds Persephone. Her toes digging in to the chilled dirt, watching the animals gather food for the months ahead.

It’s sun down—Hekate knows now to come at the end of the day—and the light flits between Persephone’s curls to speckle Hekate’s skin with dots of warmth. She stays quiet, lets Persephone breath in the last of living air, and leans against a tree. She picks at the bark, wood eventually catching under her nails, and when she bleeds Persphone finally turns her head.

She appraises her and Hekate hates how her body shivers and grabs her torch to light a flame even as Persphone continues to stare at her bleeding fingers.

When Persephone comes to her, feet breaking the leaves that have already fallen, she reaches for Hekate’s bleeding hand. Takes it in her hand, to her mouth, and sucks the blood off Hekate’s fingers.

Hekate shudders and pulls her hand away too late.

Persephone doesn’t smile but she licks her lips; she looks at Hekate with bored eyes and knowingly sighs.

“More later, then.”

Hekate doesn’t speak but it’s answer all the same.

They are Below before the sun slips under the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 

The dark creeps around the torchlight, surrounding them as they walk. Pesephone has fallen back and Hekate tears between turning to look behind her or ignoring the whispers in her head that the clawing shadows aren’t the true reason for her fear.

Hekate doesn’t shake anymore, the journey is one of her domains, but when _she_ is Below it is  _hers_.

She should have turned, Persephone slams into her from behind, and they tumble down a bank of ash and rock.

Hekate feels the rocks dig into her skin, tear in some places as they fall. She grabs at Persephone’s hair, tugs her away from Hekate’s neck. It’s useless though, as in their tumble Persephone grabs at her hands and holds tight, the bones in Hekate’s wrist grinding.

When they land, Hekate’s torch is still lit beside them and the fire licks at her hair.

Persephone presses her body against Hekate, free hand clawing into a breast, finally sinking her teeth into Hekate’s neck.

Hekate shudders. Fear laces up her back, arousal travels down it.

She doesn’t know when this had started; maybe it had always been this way. She doesn’t know who or what to place the responsibility either. Sometimes she blames Persephone, rips at her skin when she is Above again until the bruises and rings of teeth are gone from her throat. Thinks that Kore had always been there, under the fields like a locust swarm. Sometimes Hekate ignores the cuts along her thighs and the fingerprints on her hips, stares down anyone who tries to speak. What do they know, of the journey Persephone and she take Below?

Sometimes she presses her fingers against the marks before she slips them inside herself.

What does Hekate know, of this between them?

What will follow this time, Hekate doesn’t know, as Persephone moves her hand from Hekate’s breast and bares her thumb down hard against Hekate’s clit. Drawing a whine, bitten off by Hekate’s teeth digging into her lip. Persephone doesn’t smile but she watches, eyes darting between every move Hekate’s body makes.

Above, Persephone takes in Hekate’s shaking and Hekate’s gasps—the first offerings of this year’s reign—before she leans down, lowers her mouth.

And Below, Hekate is filled with Dread.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
